


Lowtide Loving

by Shockcakes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, like super damn late, you can tell I'm hella late for shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: It's that time of year again and Coco takes a well-deserved trip for the 3 S's: Sun, Surf, and Shark dicking





	Lowtide Loving

The crisp tropical air was always the most satisfying when coming out of the airport.

Coco swore it got better with each visit. Already, she was putting on her sunglasses. The cold was always particularly harsh for the crow during this time of the year but now she was finally away from it all.  No aggravating winter cold messing up her dark feathers, relaxing above the refreshing sun, and most importantly-

“Coco!!”

The giant tiger shark barreling towards her now.

In mere seconds, Coco was swept from her feet, wrapped in a pair of muscular arms that she was quite familiar with. She was met with a toothy grin, lined with teeth sharp enough to bite into steel. The shark held quite a few feet on her, his noticeably athletic build contrasting from her smaller, curvy form. Coco smiled leisurely.

“Well Mako, you always did know how to greet a lady.” Her feathered palm ran through his orange hair. Seeing Mako’s wide grin in person and not in front of a screen was cathartic. Being held in his arms proper was enough to send her mind wistfully into the many times he’d done before. It had been a staple among Coco’s more private fantasies. “How’s my favorite fish been?”

“Waiting for you since 6 this morning!” Mako complained, finally setting her down. “You said you were at baggage claim hours ago!”

Coco chuckled, embarrassed. “I know, I know. You wouldn’t believe the trouble I had to go through with my luggage.”

“Speaking of,” Mako took a curious glance, at the mound of suitcases that were stacked just beside her. “You have a lot of luggage this time around.”

Coco grinned innocently. “ _Makyy~yyy,_ could you give me a hand with the suitcases _please_?” She knew she didn’t have to shoot him the coy puppy eyes to get him to comply. Already, he was effortlessly carrying each bag with a smile. Again, Coco kept her eyes drawn towards her boyfriend’s statuesque body. His tank top didn’t leave much to the imagination as the fit muscles of Mako’s chest and back were still on display.

Then there was his ass. His unbelievably hypnotic ass that not even his swaying tail could distract her from. His unequivocally attractive ass that she’s had many a fantasy of-

“So are heading over to the Beach house?”

“…Hm?” The crow hadn’t even realized he was speaking to her. “O-oh right! Yeah, the Beach house!”

If there was any indication that Coco was looking forward to the rest of her day, the repeated rubbing of her hips was it.

\--

Coco didn’t waste a second.

Undressed to a simple white and black bikini and her shades, she reclined herself on a folding chair. With her parasol and a refreshing glass of punch, she was now finally able to relax, overlooking the low waves of the ocean from her beach house.

She could get used to this; not having to worry about the resounding headaches of the winter time. From the corner of her eye, Coco spotted her boyfriend hefting a particularly full basket of food for the two of them. Her eyes glossed him over as she had a habit of doing, especially whenever he decided to only wear a pair of swimming trunks.

“Thank you, tropical heat…”

Her sunglasses allowed her to ogle at Mako at her leisure. It was a terrible habit but who could blame her? Long distance relationships were never the easiest thing to manage but in the end, it was especially worth it to see her man’s beautifully built muscles. All wrapped up nicely in a kind, eccentric attitude that never failed to brighten Coco’s day.

And now here she was.

With him.

In a secluded spot.

With no outside interruptions.

Before Coco could envision the wondrous possibilities, Mako had approached. “Brought us lunch!” He said with a toothy smile.

Shifting her shades above her eyes, Coco laid on her side, her face now eye level with his toned abs. Her feathery wing had reached out, running her fingers up and down his stomach. “I can see that.”

Mako’s cheeks flushed red from her forwardness. He immediately caught the crow’s eager gaze. There was a primal hunger in her eyes that he recognized from their many getaways in the past. “A-Already? Don’t you think maybe we can eat something first? I brought us hotdogs!”

“Sure. I’ll have one right now.” Mako’s eyes widened. Usually, he wasn’t this successful in warding off his girlfriend whenever she was in the mood.

The realization dawned on him which “hotdog” she was referring to.

“I hate it when you do that.”

“You love it.”

Mako sighed, resigning himself to his fate. Coco tugged at the hem of his shorts, keeping eye contact with the flustered shark as she freed his manhood from his underwear. With a cunning smirk, she pressed her cheek against his semi-hardening manhood.

Being the most comfortable with her love of sex between the couple, Coco had always been willing to initiate things. For all Mako’s general excitability, he was surprisingly flustered and shy when it came to intimacy. Just the slightest sensual touch was enough for him to freeze up. To Coco, it was the most adorable thing ever.

Maintaining complete eye contact, she ran her tongue directly along, her boyfriend’s cock. The sensual touch rapidly caused him to shudder. Mako stiffened up. Coco continued working her tongue on his hardening member until she reached his tip. She was careful with the sharp edges of her beak as she wrapped her mouth around him. Her tongue twisted and swirled around him until he finally reached the arousal Coco was hoping for, releasing Mako’s manhood with an audible pop.

“It’s scary how you can just do that,” Mako said, looking away in embarrassment.

Coco smiled, pulling him down onto the lounge chair. “Don’t you forget it.” With a wink, the crow sat him down, seating herself directly atop his lap. She placed her palm on Mako’s cheek while she raised her quite sizable hips and positioned herself just above his shaft. Coco inched herself down on his erection, savoring the wonderful sensation of him pushing further inside of her. Mako’s breath hitched followed by the small stifled moans that escaped his lips.

“You doing alright, baby?” Coco whispered soothingly. She lay her head on his well-defined chest, her fingers tracing circles on him. Mako nodded, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He planted his hands on Coco’s back and ass in an effort to pull her closer. With a teasing smirk, Coco wiggled her hips atop Mako’s lap. She felt his member pulse and throb from within her walls. He surprised her when he suddenly thrust upward, inciting a small yelp from Coco. “O-oh! Taking charge this time?” She stammered as her boyfriend cupped her plump backside.

It wasn’t long before Mako began moving into a pace. Coco almost tweeted from each thrust. Her moans gradually increasing in volume and tempo. “ _Maky…Maaaaky!_ ” Mako smiled with a shot of pride hearing the crow call out her pet name for him.

Coco lifted herself to meet his gaze, supporting her weight on his shoulders. Her bouncy tits now on full display, her bra lost and forgotten. Mako didn’t bother to suppress the urge. He craned his neck upward, seizing her exposed breast in his mouth. Coco shrieked in delight as his tongue readily sucked on her nipple, all while continuing to pound into her tightened folds.

Time had seemingly stood still as the couple lost themselves in each other. They harmonized in hurried gasping moans seemingly locked in an unspoken contest to see who can drive who further over the edge.

Mako held them both upright. His mouth drifted to Coco’s exposed neck. Tenderly, he kissed and nipped at her. He was careful of his teeth, nibbling softly, just enough to arouse her even further. The glorious feeling sent shivers along her spine.

“M-Maky!” She cried, cradling his head against her neck. “So…close. So. _Very_. _CLOSE!_ ” Her back arched. She was somewhat disappointed when Mako eventually removed himself from her neck, but it was well worth it to see that he too racing towards his finish line.

His eyes locked with hers. “ _Uhhn_ …C-Coco! _God_ , I love you so much!”

Coco could feel it, the dam in her loins slowing starting to give out from the pressure. Finally, both of them gave in, her climax overtaking her just as she felt the pulses of his dick firing piping hot seed inside of her.

Their bodies relaxed, falling back into the folding chair. Almost instant jet lag combined with the welcoming comfort of Mako’s strong arms and chest was more than enough to lull Coco to sleep.

In moments, the world went black.

\--

“Aw come on Coco, don’t say that. You’re here now! And we still have plenty of time before you have to go!”

“True…but what if I wanted to maybe… _extend_ that time a bit?”

Mako glanced at his girlfriend cluelessly. “You got extra time off of work?”

“Try again.” She giggled, watching him contemplate her riddle. Mako inquisitively rubbed his chin, seemingly giving up when he looked back at Coco. She then motioned for him to hold out his palm, placing a metal object in his hand.

“A key?” Mako raised an eyebrow, still unable to follow her logic. Coco nodded, still filled with certainty that he would eventually figure it out.

He almost bolted out of his chair when he did.

“You didn’t!” Immediately his face burst into a wide grin, possibly the happiest tears Coco had ever seen now streaming down the shark’s face. “Here?!” She nodded again with a warm smile.

“Surprise.” Coco clasped her hand around his. It wasn’t long before he pulled her in for a tender embrace, softly crying into her shoulder.


End file.
